The moment I saw her
by TEARULES
Summary: Derek Curtis has been in love with his adopted sister for 10 years, they spend every waking moment with each other. One night, She catches him with his pants around his ankles, literally. They soon start their relationship, what will their parents think, what will their classmates think?


**Chapter 1**

The moment I saw her I fell in love. Her name was Allison. She was an orphan coming into my family. The people who adopted me and my adopted brother were John and Margret Curtis, they couldn't have children of their own so they adopted me and Randall. I was happy with them, but not as happy as I was when they adopted Allison.

"Derek, Randall, come in here." Margret called from the living room. Me and Randall went into the living room to see her. I stopped as soon as I saw her, I was stunned, but shy. I hid behind Randall. Margret and John laughed softly. I blushed and came out from behind Randall and walked straight up to Allison.  
"H-Hello," I stuttered. Allison giggled and poked my stomach. "Hi," She smiled at me and ran to the door and I ran after her. We played outside for a while playing with the blocks and played in the sandbox.

At the time, I was 7 and she was 6 and Randall was 11. Me and Allison were in the same grade, we sat by each other each day. I don't know if she liked me back or not, but all I knew was I was in love with her.

* * *

"Derek Curtis," Mr. Johnson said as I walked in the door. I huffed "Sorry I'm late," I gave him the pink slip I crumpled while I ran to the class. He took it and frustratingly pointed to my seat beside Allison.  
She was laughing silently at me. I blushed as I sat beside her and looked at her. Its been 10 years since we met and they were the best 10 of my entire life. I took my book out of my bag and brushed my black semi long hair out of my face. Allison continued to read her book, I looked over at her, I smiled. She had light skin, dark red hair, a teal and gray sweater and a black skirt. I simply wore a black hoodie and blue jeans. I opened my book and started reading.

After class me and Allison walked to Math together. She seemed to spend a lot of time with me, even when Randall still lived at home, she spent all her time with me. She was always smarter than me too, the only reason why I ever passed a grade was because of her. She always helped me study and helped me with my homework. She was always on my mind and she was so silly she always made me happy. I never was happy when it was me and Randall. I hated Randall he was annoying, he was mean to me too. But he had a bad life when he lived with his mom. She was a drug addict and his dad was an abusive dick. Everyday, his dad would beat his mom senseless. If Randall ever went over to her while she was on the ground his dad would beat him senseless too. Even though this was when he was 3, it scared him for life. Life as an orphan was terrible too. The other orphans would kick his ass every day. I let him be mean to me but over the years Randall changed, he was getting nicer. When he turned 18 he left, but he visits every couple of months. Me and Allison actually look forward to his visits.

* * *

I ran home with Allison that day, usually we take out carpools but today we just felt like running. We walked into the door to see Margret and John sitting at the couch watching a romantic movie. We went into our room and took out our homework, the sooner it was over the sooner we could chill out.

"Hey Derek, who do you like?," Allison looked at me after finishing the last question on her math homework. I blushed and froze. 'Uh, You' I thought silently. If i ever said that she wouldn't want to talk or even see me again. I immediately stopped blushing at the thought.  
"No one, what about you," I knew I'd regret asking that but I couldn't seem suspicious.  
"Oh, no one really. Every boy at our school is hideous," we shared a laugh and finished our homework. Afterwards we got on our computers and harassed people on our fake account we shared on Facebook. It was actually really fun to make people sad for a little bit.

"Allison, Derek, dinner!" Margret called for us. We ran into the dining room and ate our steak dinner. As we ate, I looked into Allison's shirt. I could see everything. She's got these C32 bras, I've gone through her dresser before. I blushed, my member was raising. When I finished I walked off fast and hurried to my room. I walked into the bedroom and shut the door. I could hear John and Margret and Allison talking about how I walked off and all the possibilities that could be wrong with me.

I took off my pants and my boxers. My dick popped out and twitched. Since I was twelve I've been jacking off to Allison. I rubbed the tip and moaned her name. I started jacking off, pumping my dick fast. I was moaning her name loudly, I didn't care who heard I could deal with it afterwards. I looked at all the pictures of me and her on the wall, I took out a pair of panties I stole from her. I put my dick inside and jerked off harder. I stared at Allison's beautiful face and her gorgeous smile. I moaned her name louder. I heard shuffling outside the door but I didn't care. I was about to ejaculate when I heard the knob jingle. The door opened and there Allison was. She smirked at me and walked over to me fast, she kissed me hard. My dick ejaculated hard all over her stomach.


End file.
